


Once Upon a Dream

by StrikerStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dragons, Fairy Godparents, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Logic, M/M, Sleeping Beauty Elements
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2892536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikerStiles/pseuds/StrikerStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prensimizin hayatının beklenmedik ölçüde değiştiği gün, beklendiğinden beş ay gecikmeli olarak belirdiğinde, umduğu kadar coşkulu karşılanmamanın şaşkınlığını yaşamış ve beklendiği kadar iyi ağırlanmamış bütün misafirler gibi, bir kenara oturup olan biteni izlemekten büyük keyif almıştı.</p>
<p>Bu, en başta o günün hikayesi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Bu hikaye, gerçekleştirilen keyword aktivitesi kapsamında yazılmıştır.  
> Keyword: Bağ (şart: masal AU)

_Bir varmış, bir yokmuş..._

Bütün bilindik hikayelerde olduğu gibi, bu da bir vaftiz töreninde başlıyor. 

Henüz dünyadaki 3. gününü yaşamakta olan bebek, ne bir prens olduğunun ne de etraftaki binlerce insanın oraya sırf onu görmeye geldiğinin zerrece farkında olmadan beşiğinde uyurken, anne ve babası mutluluk dolu yüzleriyle tebrikleri kabul ediyorlardı ve havada iyi niyetin, sihrin ve fırından yeni çıkmış kekin kokusu vardı.

Kral ve kraliçe, kimseyi davet etmeyi unutmadıkları gibi, oğullarının doğumuna karşılık hiçbir kötücül yaratığa da vaatlerde bulunmamışlardı, dolayısıyla tören, bir prensin vaftiz töreni için fazlasıyla sakin ve olaysız geçmişti, ya da arka sıralarda oturan Leydi Combe'un kocasına fısıldadığı üzere: “sıkıcı.”

Bu sözcük, sanki durumun lanetsiz normalliğini delip geçmeyi başarmış gibi, bir süre uğultunun üstünde asılı kalmıştı. Ve uzunca bir süre, prensin yegane laneti bu oldu: sıkılmak.

Elbette, prensimiz büyüdükçe hayatı daha prenslere yakışır bir hal alacak ve derslerini daha dikkatli dinlemiş olması gereken başka prensler, ejderhalar, epey klişe peri lanetleri ve at sırtında geçen bir günün insana hiç de nazik davranmadığı gibi şeyler içerecek hale gelecekti ama o zamana daha çok vardı. Kahramanımız, bir kahraman olduğundan asla şüphelenmeden, 16 yılının büyük bölümünü ailesinin sarayının hemen dışındaki üzüm bağında gezinerek, perileri kovalayarak, uçmayı öğrenmeye çalışıp birçok uzvuna hasar vererek ve gereğinden fazla hikaye dinleyerek geçirdi. 

Eğer prensimiz bir kahraman olduğunun farkında olsaydı, o sabah uyandığında o günün oldukça özel olduğunun farkında olurdu bir şekilde. Hatta, o günün kendisi de bu histen bağımsız olarak özel olurdu. Ama öyle olmamıştı, o sabah, havanın güzelliğine rağmen diğerlerinden pek de farklı olmayan bir sabahtı ve prensin 16. doğum gününü 5 aylık büyük bir farkla kaçırmıştı.

Sihirle ilgili sorunlardan biri budur, hiçbir büyü, ne kadar ustalıkla yapılmış olursa olsun, hiçbir zaman beklendiği gibi çalışmaz. Sihir, daima muziptir ve enerjisinden doğduğu insan dahil herkesi şaşırtmaktan büyük bir zevk alır. Bu, dinlenen hikaye hangisi olursa olsun, asla unutulmaması gereken bir gerçektir ve diğer bir sürüsü gibi, kahramanımızın asla duymadıkları arasında yer almaktadır.

Prensimizin hayatının beklenmedik ölçüde değiştiği gün, beklendiğinden beş ay gecikmeli olarak belirdiğinde, umduğu kadar coşkulu karşılanmamanın şaşkınlığını yaşamış ve beklendiği kadar iyi ağırlanmamış bütün misafirler gibi, bir kenara oturup olan biteni izlemekten büyük keyif almıştı.

Bu, en başta o günün hikayesi.

****************  
Stiles uzaktan duyulmaya başlayan nal sesleriyle uyanmıştı.

Çoğunlukla yaptığı gibi asmaların gölgelediği çardakta uyuklamaktaydı, yanında duran deri bağlarla bir arada tutulmuş kağıt tomarları incelenmemiş halde bekliyorlardı. Stiles'ın onları incelemeye niyetinin olmadığından habersizdiler. Uzak diyarların haritalarından oluşuyordu tomar, sihirsiz ve ejderhaları masal zanneden krallıkların ve daima kış yaşanan tuhaf toprakların sınırlarını gösteriyordu. Stiles'ın pek de umrunda değillerdi. Yaşayamayacağı hiçbir macera heyecanlandırmıyordu onu artık.

Yapmaması binlerce kere söylendiği halde, bağın çitlerine kadar koşup gelen atlıya bakması da tam bu yüzdendi, macerayı beklemekten o kadar yorulmuştu ki, artık gidip kendisine bir tane bulmaya karar vermişti.

Yabancı, maceradan çok kalp ağrısı vaad ediyordu.

Baştan aşağı siyahlara bürünmüştü, göğsündeki zırha özenle bir triskelion oyulmuştu, atının eyer örtüsünde ve kalkanında da aynı sembol görülebiliyordu. Prens bu armanın hangi krallığa ait olduğunu hatırlamaya çalıştı ama başaramadı. At gönülsüzce birkaç adım ötesinde durduğunda başını kaldırıp güneşe karşı gözlerini kısarken hala düşünüyordu.

Yabancı miğferini çıkarıp ona baktı.

Bir anlığına her şey durdu. Her zamanki gibi üzümlerin arasında dolanan arıların vızıltısı, bağın içindeki küçük klübenin önünde uyuklayan köpeğin arada çıkardığı ilgi isteyen ses, rüzgarın dolaşırken yarattığı o minik hışırtı, hatta sihrin sürekli gezinip akarken çıkardığı o tuhaf uğultu. Hepsi, her şey, o anda durdu.

Sonra “Hey, saraya giden yolu biliyor musun?” dedi yabancı ve dünya sert bir sıyrılma sesi eşliğinde- ki buradaki ses, talihsiz bir şekilde, sadece prensin zihninde duyulmuştu- raylarına geri oturdu. Belki de, düştü demek daha uygun olurdu.

“Elbette biliyorum.” diye yanıtladı prens, gözlerini biraz daha kısarak. 

Bir saniye boyunca sessiz kaldılar.

“Bu bilgiyi benimle paylaşmayı düşünür müsün?” dedi yabancı, sabırsızlık emareleri gösteren bir sesle.

Prens sakince parmağıyla arkada, tepenin üzerindeki sarayı işaret etti.

“Ah.” Yabancının yüzünde tuhaf bir ifade belirmişti, sanki biraz utanmış gibi. “Şey, teşekkür ederim.”

“Her zaman.” dedi prens, istemediği kadar alaycı bir sesle ama yabancının tepkisini göremedi, çünkü o çoktan miğferini tekrar takıp atını çevirmişti bile.

Prens bir an orada, tozlu yolun kenarında durarak yabancının kim olduğunu ve neden ailesini ziyarete gelmiş olabileceğini düşündü. Sonra omuz silkti ve gölgelik çardağa dönmek üzere ilerledi, geçerken kendine yeni bir salkım kopardı.

************  
Prens olmanın güzel taraflarından biri şuydu ki, bu tür şeyler hakkında endişelenmesi gereken siz değildiniz. Prensler, bütün günlerini aylak bir şekilde asmaların altında uyuklayarak, arada bir yapmaları gerektiği üzere haritaları inceliyormuş gibi yaparak, üzüm yiyerek ve ancak güneş batmaya başladığında saraya dönerek geçirmek gibi lükslere sahiptiler.

Prensimizin günlük programı, tam da yukarıda saydığımız şeyleri içeriyordu zaten. Yabancı gelmeden önce.

Prens hakkında bilmeniz gereken ilk şey, onun oldukça meraklı olduğuydu. Bazen kendisini bile öfkelendirebilecek seviyelere çıkabiliyordu merakı, üstelik sık sık başına dert açıyordu. Uyandırılması inanılmaz ölçüde kolaydı ve bir kez uyandığında, tıpkı ülkesinin ödüllü atları gibi, hedefe ulaşana kadar durmazdı. _Ya da ölüme._

Merak bir kere daha uyanmıştı ve prensin yalnızca birkaç dakika uzanmasına müsaade etti. Sonrasında sanki derisinin altında kıpırdayan binlerce minik iğne gibi, sabit durmasını imkansız kıldı. Prens söylene söylene klübenin gölgesine sakladığı atına atlayıp evinin yolunu tuttu.

 

Prens olmanın berbat olan taraflarından biri şuydu ki, aileniz gereksiz derecede büyük bir yemek masasına sahip olmak zorundaydılar adeta. Her ne kadar masanın iki ucunda oturan anne ve babası kadar uzak değillerse de, yabancıyla arasında yine de hatrı sayılır miktarda cilalı yüzey vardı.

Prens eve varmadan önce, o zırhını çıkarmış olmalıydı. Bu her şeyi daha da zor hale getirmişti, çünkü sadece mumların sağladığı yarı aydınlıkta belli belirsiz bir şekil gibiydi adeta. Prens sadece onun solgunluğunu ve açık renk gözlerini net olarak görebiliyordu.

Somurtarak tabağındaki yemeği ittirdi.

“Bu yaptığın hiç hoş değil evlat.” Peri-vaftiz-annesi her zamanki gibi arkasında belirip prensi korkutmuştu. “Yemeğinle oynamak ayıptır, kimse öğretmedi mi sana?”

Prens daha ağzını açamadan -açsaydı da, daha önce söylediği ama dikkate alınmayan “ben artık 16 yaşındayım!” itirazını yineleyecekti ve yine dikkate alınmayacaktı- yüzünün önüne uçup eliyle saçını düzeltmeye başladı. Daha doğrusu, denedi. Onunki kadar minik ellerle bu iş bir ay bile alabilirdi.

Prens onun gözünün önünden çekildiği bir anda yabancıyla göz göze geldi, yüzünde gülmek isteyen ama uygun kaçmayacağını bildiği için kendini tutan bir ifade beklemişti ama yabancı ona düpedüz açık kalmış bir ağızla bakıyordu, gözlerinde merakla korku iç içe geçmişti.

“Sorun yok.” dedi prens, başının çevresinde daire çizmeye başlayan peri-vaftiz-annesini işaret ederek. “Sadece, periler işte.”

“Periler?” Yabancı sıkıca kavramış olduğu çatalı düşürdü ve arkasına yaslandı. Gözleri önce krala sonra kraliçeye döndü.

“Periler.” diye tekrarladı kraliçe, neşeli bir sesle. “Biraz gürültücü olabilirler ama iyi dostlardır, oldukça da sadıktırlar.”

“Periler.” dedi yabancı tekrar.

“Lupia'da onlardan yok mudur?” dedi kral ve prensi peri-vaftiz-annesinden kurtarmış oldu. Minik peri, şaşkınlık içinde havada asılı kalmıştı, şimdi yabancıyla beraber birbirinin eş ifadelerle birbirlerine bakıyorlardı.

“Periler yok mu?!” dedi şoka uğramış bir sesle. “Barbar ülkelerden gelen konukları mı ağırlıyoruz artık! Bilseydim daha güzel kıyafetler giyerdim! Ah, Gwrddywal, beni nasıl uyarmazsın-”

“Az önce geçen-” diye başladı yabancı, mümkün olmayacağını düşündüğünüz ama yanıldığınız şekilde daha da şaşkın bir sesle.

“Stiles.” dedi prens yüksek sesle. “Benim adım Stiles. Ve bu da-”

“Peri-vaftiz-ann-” Yabancı cümlesini bitirememişti, çünkü o sırada alnına çarpan minyatür bir asa tarafından gafil avlanıyordu. Ucunda simli bir yıldızı olan bir asa.

“Kendinin olmayan bir periye böyle hitap etmek kabalıktır.” diye açıklamaya çalıştı Stiles, peri-vaftiz-annesi gittikçe yükselen bir sesle bunun tam anlamıyla “SKANDAL” olduğunu belirtirken. Bir yandan da iki parmağıyla perinin narin kolunu tutuyordu. “Adı Eloise.”

“Özür dilerim Eloise.” dedi yabancı, sesi delirmeye başlayan birininkine benziyordu. “Kabalık ettiğimin farkında değildim.”

“Çocuk bilmiyordu.” diye lafa karıştı kral. “Büyütülecek bir şey yok, sakin olalım Eloise, hayatım. Lütfen.”

Eloise sakinleşmediyse de- perilerin öfkesi dinmek bilmezdi- çırpınıp durmayı bıraktı.

“Tamam, bırak beni.” diye söylendi, silkinip Stiles'ın tutuşundan kurtularak. “Medeni bir şekilde şurada oturacağım.” Sonra süzülerek gidip tuzluğun üzerine oturdu ve hayal edebileceğiniz en ters bakışları yabancıya dikti.

“Eee-” Yabancı ne diyeceğinden emin olamamış gibiydi. “Sormaya korkuyorum, ve hiçbir şekilde saygısızlık etmek istemem ama Stiles ne biçim bir isim?”

“Uydurma bir tane!” diye yanıtladı Eloise, daha Stiles ağzını açamadan. Sesi tekrar yükselmeye başlamıştı ama favori somurtma konusu açıldığı için memnun olduğu görülebiliyordu. “Bu gördüğün minnet nedir bilmeyen küçük canavar.” dedi parmağıyla Stiles'ı işaret ederek “Ona bağışladığım güzeller güzeli ismi beğenmedi. Neymiş, kimse telaffuz edemiyormuş.” Sanki az önce bağırdığı o değilmiş gibi, onay bekleyerek yabancıya baktı.

“Kesinlikle çok kaba.” dedi yabancı aceleyle. Anlaşılan onun öfkesini tekrar üzerine çekmek istemiyordu. Stiles onu suçlayamazdı.

“Elbette öyle!” dedi Eloise, muzaffer bir edayla. “Ona hepsini lanetleyebileceğimi söyledim ama kim dinledi, zamane veletleri işte. Kutsal bir isim, onun için seçtiğim güçlü bir isim. Ve onu değiştirdiği şeye bak, Stiles, bir anlamı bile yok-”

“Aslında bir anlamı var.” dedi Stiles, daha önce binlerce kez demiş ve binlerce kez daha diyecek olduğu gibi.

“Hah-varmış.Basamak!” 

“Saçın tütüyor.” dedi Stiles, kazanılmış bir kayıtsızlıkla. Peri-vaftiz-annesi bu konu açıldığında susmak bilmezdi. Periler kızdıklarında ısınmaya başlarlardı ve gerçekten çok kızarlarsa, ateş toplarına dönebilirlerdi ama o kadar kızmış bir peri sizi zaten lanetlemiş olacağından, bu dert etmenizi gerektiren bir şey olmazdı.

Eloise somurtarak elini saçının tüten kısmına bastırdı.

“Nelerle uğraşmak zorunda kaldığımı görüyor musun?” dedi yabancıya. “Üstelik onu hazırlayabileceğim bir balo bile yok. Bütün gün boş boş üzüm bağlarında geziyor, üstelik üzerinde bir prense yakışacak tek parça kıyafet bile olmadan-”

“O da prens olduğumu anlamadı zaten.” diye açıkladı Stiles.

“Hiç şaşırmadım!” Eloise yüzünü buruşturarak onun gömleğinin manşetine dokundu. “Şu kumaşa bak. Şu dizayna. Kim buna bakıp bir prens görür ki. İpek lazım, yeşil diyorum. Gözlerinin etrafına biraz sim koyabilirim ve-”

“Balo yok.” diye hatırlattı Stiles.

“Balodan bahseden kim!” Eloise tuzluğundan ayağa fırladı. “Baloya bu kadar basit bir kıyafetle gönderileceğini sanmıyorsun herhalde! Bu gündelik için düşündüğüm-”

“Eee, senin adın ne?” dedi Stiles, peri-vaftiz-annesinin sözünü keserek. Yabancı hafifçe öksürdü.

“Derek.” dedi en sonunda, sesi sır paylaşır gibi kısılmıştı. “Lupia'dan.”

“Oraya hiç gitmedim.” Stiles yemeğini unutup gözlerini ona dikti. “Aslında hiçbir yere gitmiş değilim ama, işte. Bana orayı anlat.”

“Çok fazla bir şey yok.” dedi Derek. “Buraya epey benziyor. Sadece daha çok kayalık ve daha sert rüzgarlar. Bir de periler yok.”

“Sihir var mı?” 

“Sanırım.” Derek bir an durup düşündü. “Şifa büyüleri var, ve kaygı tılsımları. İz sürme büyüleri ve şekil değiştiriciler. Ama burada sahip olduğunuza benzer bir şeyimiz olduğundan emin değilim.”

“Buraya bu yüzden mi geldin?” dedi Stiles merakla. “Sihir için mi?”

“Sanırım öyle de diyebiliriz.” Derek'in gözleri Eloise'in ellerinde tuttuğu minicik dikişe takılmıştı. “Bir ejderha öldürmem gerekiyor.” diye ekledi çabucak, dalıp gittiğini fark ettiğinde. “Böylece şövalye eğitimim sonlanmış olacak.”

“Burada ejderhalar olduğundan emin misin?” dedi Stiles şüpheyle. “Ben daha önce hiç görmedim.”

“Onlar batı sınırındaki kayalık dağlarda yaşar, seni tembel çocuk.” dedi Eloise, gözlerini işinden ayırmadan. “Haritana bakıyor olsaydın bunu bilirdin.”

“Her şeyi bilen bir peri-vaftiz-annem varken neden haritalarla uğraşayım?” Stiles parmağının ucuyla onun yanağına dokunduğunda peri sertçe silkinip temastan uzaklaştı ama yüzü yumuşamıştı.

Yine de “Eğer biri beni her gün ekmese, ona haritaları açıklayabilirdim.” demekten geri kalmadı.

“Tatlıya geçelim mi, ne dersiniz?” dedi kraliçe, sanki hiç kimse konuşmamış gibi.

Yemeğin geri kalanı, çoğunlukla sessiz geçti. Stiles birkaç kere, Eloise'in Derek'e kısılmış gözler ve düşünceli bir tavırla bakışını yakaladıysa da, yorumda bulunmaktan kaçındı. Gazabını tekrar uyandırmak istemiyordu.

***************  
“Ne yapıyorsun sen, çocuk?” dedi Eloise uykulu bir sesle ve Stiles elinde arbaletiyle olduğu yerde dondu.

Sinirli bir periden daha korkunç olan tek bir şey vardıysa, o da uykulu ve sinirli bir periydi ve Stiles o anda -her ne kadar çoğunlukla yumuşamış bir Eloise tarafından iki saat içinde kaldırılıyor olsalar da- lanetlenmek istemiyordu. Yapması gereken daha çok iş vardı.

“Sana söyleyeceğim, ama kızmayacağına söz vereceksin.” dedi net bir sesle.

“Ona ben karar veririm.” 

“O zaman sana söylemem.” Stiles omuz silkti. Peri-vaftiz-annesinin merakı da kendisininkinden geri kalmıyordu, biliyordu bunu.

“Aman, iyi.” dedi Eloise sonunda. “Kızmayacağım. Ne yapıyorsun?”

“Eşyalarımı topluyorum.”

“Onu görüyoruz.” Eloise Stiles'ın yastığının ucundaki yerinden kalkıp onun göz hizasına kadar yükseldi. Saçlarında minik bigudiler görülebiliyordu. “Ne diye böyle bir şey yapıyorsun ki?”

“Derek sabah şafakla beraber yola çıkacağını söyledi.” diye hatırlattı Stiles, arbaleti sırtında, kılıcının yanına asarken. Çok fazla şey alamayacağını biliyordu, şimdi gözleri odaya yayılmış eşyaları üzerinde dolanarak neyin almaya değer olduğunu saptamaya çalışıyorlardı. 

“Sen de onunla gideceksin?” dedi Eloise.

“Macera istediğimi biliyorsun.” Stiles harita tomarını katlayarak çantasına yerleştirmeye başladı. “Babamın benim şövalye olmama asla izin vermeyeceğini biliyorsun.”

“Tamam, git.” 

“El, bu son şansım olabilir.” diye devam etti Stiles. “Anlıyorsun değil mi, ben sadece-”

“Tamam git dedim ya!” diye bağırdı Eloise. “Bağlarla tarlalarla sürünürken sağır mı oldun evlat?”

“Gitmeme izin verecek misin?” Stiles'ın sesi şok ve inanmazlık doluydu. “Gerçekten mi?”

“Neden olmasın?” Eloise omzularını silkip bigudilerini açmaya başladı. “Ben de seninle geleceğim, elbette. Ama gideceğiz, evet.”

“Neden?” Stiles şüpheyle gözlerini kıstı. “Bana söylemediğin bir şey var, değil mi?”

“Sihirsel ve peri-vaftiz-annesi işleri, evet.” diye onayladı peri. “Senin üstüne vazife değil, en azından şimdilik. Soru sormayı kes de çantanı hazırlamayı bitir.”

Stiles tekrar ağzını açtığındaysa “Gitmek istiyor musun, istemiyor musun?” dedi, çok ciddi bir yüzle ve Stiles sustu. Boş yere iznini kaybetmesine gerek yoktu ne de olsa.

***************  
Derek yorgun bir yüzle atını seyisten teslim alırken güneş henüz ufukta görünmemişti bile.

“Şafakta ayrılacaksın dediğini sanıyordum.” dedi bir ses aniden, Derek'i yerinden sıçratarak.

“Tanrılar aşk- Stiles.” Gözlerini kısarak loş ışıkta belli belirsiz görünen Stiles'ı inceledi. “Bu saatte neden buradasın? Ve o bir çanta mı?”

“Merhaba, ben de buradayım.” dedi Eloise, ters bir sesle. “Bu sihrin unuttuğu berbat saatte burada olmamız ne hoş, değil mi? Umarım mola verecek güzel bir yer biliyorsundur çünkü kesinlikle bütün gün uçamam-”

“Sen neden bahsediyorsun-” Farkındalığı yüzüne mürekkebe damlatılmış su gibi yayıldı. “Stiles, benimle gelmeyi planlamadın, değil mi?”

“Tam da öyle yaptım.” dedi Stiles, gülümseyerek. Derek'in ifadesi çözülmediğinde gülümsemesi yavaşça soldu. “Gelebilirim, değil mi?”

“Stiles.” Derek durup derin bir nefes verdi. “Benimle gelemezsin, bunu zaten biliyor olman gerekiyor. Ailen-”

“Ailem hiçbir şey yapmama izin vermiyor.” diye sözünü kesti Stiles. “Ben-”

“Sen daha 16 yaşındasın. Bu krallığın tek varisisin. Seni güvende tutmak istemeleri tuhaf mı sence?”

“Umrumda değil.” Stiles yüzünü astı. “Bak, ailemin ne istediği seni hiç ilgilendirmez, tamam mı-”

“Beni oğullarını kaçırmakla suçladıklarında gayet ilgilendirecek.” Derek eliyle yüzünü sıvazladı. “Bunu konuşmamıza gerek yok, benimle gelmiyorsun.”

“Derek.” Stiles uzanıp onun atının dizginlerini tuttu. “Beni yanına alman gerek-”

“Hayır-”

“Sana emretsem-” Stiles onun yüzündeki ifadeyi görüp derhal geri adım attı. “Rica etsem? Çok kibarca rica etsem? Ağlasam-”

“Stiles.” Sesinde sabırsızlık vardı. “Benimle gelemezsin, ailen seni kasaba sınırlarından çıkarmıyorsa eminim ki ejderha avına göndermezler-”

“Aileme sormayacağız ki.” Stiles atın dizginlerini bırakmadan birkaç adım daha attı. “Kendi başımın çaresine bakacağım, söz. Sadece, lütfen?”

Tekrar “Stiles.” dediğinde bir iç çekiş gibiydi. 

“Ne kadar çok konuşuyorsunuz!” Eloise Stiles'ın omzunda oturup gözlerini devirmekten yorulmuştu anlaşılan. “Bak, güzel şey, Gwrddywal seninle gelmek istiyor-”

“Stiles-” diye lafını kesti Stiles, kendisininki kesilmeden hemen önce.

“-Burada kalmak mı istiyorsun evlat?” dedi fısıldadı Eloise, sanki Derek beş santim uzaklıkta durmuyormuş da duyamayacakmış gibi. Stiles başını salladı. “Ben de öyle tahmin etmiştim. Dediğim gibi, buradaki harikulade güzelliğe sahip prens seninle gelmek istiyor. Bir şövalye olarak, ihtiyaç sahiplerine yardım ulaştırmak senin görevin-”

“Teknik olarak, daha şövalye değilim.” dedi Derek, tek kaşını kaldırarak.

“Teknik olarak, şu anda sana bir ikna büyüsü yapabilirim.” diye yanıtladı Eloise, soğukkanlılıkla. “İster miydin?”

“Sanmıyorum.” dediğinde Derek'in sesine bir kuruluk yerleşmişti. “Peki, gel o zaman. Eğer yakalanırsan, herhangi bir iş birliği iddiasını reddedeceğimi bil. Ve eğer başına bir iş gelirse-” Bu noktada Stiles'ı işaret etmişti.

“Bırak da o kısımla ilgili ben endişeleneyim, tatlım.” dedi Eloise, yüzüne Stiles'ı biraz endişelendiren tuhaf bir gülümseme yerleşmişti. “Şimdi, Gwrddywal gidip atını alırken biz de seninle rota hakkında konuşalım.”

Stiles'ın içinden bir ses rota hakkında konuşmayacaklarını söylüyordu ama sert bir baş hareketi ahırlara doğru yönelmesine yetti.

**************  
“Daha gelmedik mi?” dedi Stiles, on altıncı kere. Tam sayının bu olduğundan emindi, çünkü saymıştı.

Derek üçüncü seferden sonra cevap vermeyi gereksiz bulmuştu anlaşılan, hatta bir bütün olarak konuşmayı gereksiz buluyordu. Stiles ısrarla atını onunkinin yoluna çıkardığında bile sadece sert bir bakış alabilmişti.

“Konuşabiliyorsun değil mi?” Sesine sahte bir şüphe verdi. “Güneş battıktan sonra sesin kayboluyor olamaz, değil mi?”

“Stiles.” dedi Derek, sesi uzun zamandır kullanılmadığı için çatlamıştı. “Daha önce sana çok konuştuğunu söyleyen oldu mu?”

“Çok konuşmuyordum, sadece sessizliğin garipleşmemesi için uğraşıyordum.” dedi Stiles alınmış halde. “Ne sen ne de Eloise bu konuda pek iyi partnerler değilsiniz, anlıyorum ama en azından çabalarımı takdir edebilirdin-”

“Ben çabalarını takdir ediyorum.” dedi Eloise, başını onun boynuna dayamıştı, nefesi gıdıklıyordu.

“Gördün mü, çok da zor değil.” Stiles anlamlı bir şekilde Derek'e baktı ama diğeri ona sahte bir gülümseme gönderdikten sonra miğferini kapatmayı tercih etti.

“Bu çok kabaydı, biliyor musun?” Stiles öfkeyle dizginlerini avucunda sıktı. “Sanki ben seninle konuşmaya bayılıyorum. Bu kadar kaba biriyken seni şövalye yapamazlar, mola verir vermez bir şikayet mektubu yazmaya başlayacağım.”

Derek yanıt vermedi.

*************  
Daha da kötüsü, mola da vermediler.

Stiles daha önce hiç bütün gününü atın üzerinde geçirmemişti, hele de bu kadar bozuk bir yolda, kızgın güneşin altında. Derek en sonunda insafa gelip bir çimenlik yol kenarında durduğunda, Stiles'ın epey hassas bazı bölgeleri ağrıyordu. Hem de çok.

Attan indiğinde bacaklarının da titrediğini fark etti. Anlıyorsunuz ya, sevgili prensimiz hayatının hiçbir döneminde böylesine yorulmak zorunda kalmamıştı. Şövalyelik konusundaki bütün bilgileri de kitaplardan çıkmaydı ve hiçbir kitap, size poponuzun nasıl acıyacağını anlatmazdı. Şövalyelerin epik ve havalı kişiliğine pek gitmeyen bir detaydı herhalde.

Derek'in böyle bir derdi varmış gibi durmuyordu, adımları en az eskisi kadar geniş ve akıcıydı. “Bütün gün orada dikilecek misin?” diye sordu, eyerden battaniyesini çözerken.

“Sadece güzelliğini seyrediyordum.” dedi Stiles oldukça ters olmasını planladığı ama acıdan zayıf çıkan bir sesle. “Hala nasıl yürüyebiliyorsun?”

“Benimle gelmek isteyen sendin.” 

“Beni uyarmalıydın-”

“Eloise bunu iyileştiremiyor mu?” Derek battaniyeyi yere serip eyer çantasını üzerine attı.

“Şifa benim spesiyaliteme girmiyor.” dedi Eloise, Stiles'ın omzunda esneyip gerinerek. “Ayrıca bir handa dursak daha iyi olmaz mıydı? Uyurken, yani-”

“Uyumayacağız.” Derek ikisine de inanamaz gibi bakıyordu. “Yemek yiyeceğiz sadece.”

“Bütün gece at üstünde- dalga mı geçiyorsun?” Stiles dikleşmeye çalıştığında sırtından epey korkutucu bir ses yükseldi. “Bir saniye bile daha gidemem-”

“Çok üzücü, keşke bunu gelmek için beni tehdit etmeden önce düşünseydin.” Derek eyer çantasından paketler çıkarmaya başlamıştı, sesi kayıtsızdı.

“Ben seni tehdit etmedim ki, o etti.” Stiles omzunda, hala gerinen Eloise'i işaret etti. “Neden acı çekmek zorunda olan benim de o değil?”

“Çünkü benim kanatlarım var.” Eloise simli kanatlarını onun burnuna doğru salladı. “Yaa.”

“O zaman yolun geri kalanında onları kullan.” dedi Stiles sertçe, onu omzundan alıp havaya bırakarak.

Molalarının tamamını birbirlerine surat asarak, sessiz bir halde geçirdiler.

**************

Yeni günün getirdiği tek güzel şey güneşin doğuşuydu. Solgun bir pembelik gökyüzünü yavaşça kaplamaya başlarken Stiles'ın tek düşünebildiği ne kadar güzel olduğuydu- ah kimi kandırıyoruz ki, prensimizin düşünebildiği tek şey sırtının ne kadar ağrıdığıydı, bedeninin geri kalanıyla beraber elbette.

Derek, her kimin oğluyduysa, dünyadaki en zalim insandı, Stiles dün gece atı otuz üçüncü çukurunu atlarken karar vermişti buna. Ve insan olmaması da yüksek ihtimaldi, çünkü hala en ufak bir ağrı emaresi göstermiş değildi. Yol önlerinde adeta sonsuzmuşçasına uzanıp giderken, Derek sanki toprak ya da hava ya da ağaçlar ona enerji veriyorlarmış gibi devam ediyordu sadece. Stiles adama bir kere daha şüphe ve öfke karışımıyla baktı ama Derek'ten herhangi bir tepki alamadı.

“Han!” diye bağırdı Eloise birden. Nefes nefese kalmıştı, bu kadar uzun süre uçmaya alışık değildi. “Şurada bir han var. Orada duralım.”

“Duramayız-”

“İkna büyüsü?” Eloise Derek'in atının başına kondu. “Şimdi istiyor musun?”

“Peki.” Derek dişlerini sıkmıştı. “Ama bir daha böyle bir şey olmayacak, artık bu görevi tamamlayıp eve dönmek istiyorum, anlatabiliyor muyum?”

“Hmm elbette.” Eloise Stiles'a doğru süzüldü. “Sihir biliyor ya, sıcak bir banyoya ihtiyacım var. Artık o kadar genç değilim.” Kendini Stiles'ın omzuna bıraktı ve başını onun boynuna yasladı. 

Stiles'ın atından inmesi hayal bile edemeyeceği kadar uzun sürdü.

***************  
“Ee?” 

“Ne?”

“Konuşabildiğinden emin misin?”

Hana gireli saatler olmuştu, Stiles ve Eloise miktarca epey abartılmış öğle yemeklerini yerken Derek neredeyse hiçbir şey yemeden, dalgın bir şekilde haritasını incelemişti. Eloise daha sonra bir fincan sıcak suyun için uyuyakalmıştı, Stiles onun fincanını odalarında, şöminenin rafına koymuştu. Derek odaya girdiklerinde sadece zırhını çıkarmak için ara vermiş, sonrasında aniden dile gelip konuşmasını umuyormuş gibi haritaya bakmaya devam etmişti.

“Az önce konuştum.” dedi Derek, gözlerini haritadan kaldırmadan.

“Evet, gerçekten kelime dağarcığın büyüleyici.” dedi Stiles alayla, parmaklarının arasında yedek mumu çevirerek. 

“Sizi eğlendiremiyor muyum, prensim?” dedi Derek, eşit derecede alay dolu bir sesle. 

“Bana bir şeyler anlatabilirsin?” diye önerdi Stiles. “Hikaye dinlemeyi severim.”

“Pek iyi bir anlatıcı değilimdir.” dedi Derek, ilk kez sesi biraz utanmış gibi çıkmıştı. “Hem ne tür hikayeler sevdiğini de bilmiyorum.”

“Çok normal, çünkü daha dün tanıştık.” Stiles ateşin hemen önüne oturup dizlerini göğsüne çekti. “Neden kendinden başlamıyorsun?”

“Çok sıkıcı bir hikaye olurdu.”

“Yine de dinlemek istiyorum.” Stiles hafifçe gülümsedi. “Yarın bir kere bile daha gelmedik mi diye sormam. Söz.”

Belki de solgun ışıktandı, ama Derek'in yüzü de yumuşamıştı.

“Adım Derek Hale.” dedi, sanki aylardır buna hazırlanıyormuş gibi. “Ortanca çocuğum, iki tane kız kardeşim var, 6 yıldır şövalye olmak için eğitiliyorum.”

“Ve bir ejderha öldürmen gerekiyor.” diye ekledi Stiles.

“Evet.” Derek başını önüne eğdi. “Hey, sana bir şey söyleyebilir miyim?”

“Elbette.” Stiles hararetle başını salladı. “Özellikle de bir sırsa.”

“Sanırım bir sır.” 

“Çekingen olmaya gerek yok.”

“Şövalyelik eğitiminin bitiş görevi standart değildir.” dedi Derek, oldukça alçak sesle. Neredeyse alevlerin çatırtısının altında kayboluyordu. “Senin en çok korktuğun şeyi bulurlar ve ona göre bir test düzenlerler.”

“Ve senin en korktuğun şey kocaman, ölümcül şeyler mi?” Stiles kendi kendine başını salladı. “Bu bir sır değil ki, bu mantık.”

“En büyük korkum ateş.” 

İkisi de sustular ve ateşin çatırtısı bütün diğer sesleri bastırdı.

“Ailen buna izin verdi mi yani?” dedi Stiles bir an sonra. Birden ateşe ne kadar yakın oturduğunun ayırdına varmıştı, Derek'in ne kadar uzak oturduğunun.

“Aslında vermediler.”

“Yani evden kaçtın?” Stiles şaşkınlıkla ona baktı. “Bir de bana yaptığımın tehlikeli olduğunu söylemeye çalışıyordun-”

“Ki haklıydım-”

“Eminim ki ejderha öldürmeye çalışmak atla bir gezintiye çıkmaktan daha tehlikelidir.”

“Şövalye olmak korkularını yenmeyi gerektirir.” Derek'in sesi ciddiydi. 

“O zaman ikimizinkini aynı anda aradan çıkarmış oluruz-”

“Neden bahsediyorsun sen?” Derek'in yüzündeki yumuşaklık kaybolmuştu. “Benimle gelemezsin, Stiles-”

“Ne yani, sen bir olasılık ejderhalar tarafından öldürülürken bir handa oturup bekleyecek miyim?”

“Eve gidebilirsin.” diye önerdi diğeri.

“Ya da, ikiniz de çenenizi kapatabilirsiniz.” dedi, porselenden yankılanan bir ses. Eloise'in başı fincanın üzerinden görüldü. “Burada uyumaya çalışıyoruz herhalde. Sihrin bile dinlenmeye ihtiyacı vardır, ama siz ne bilirsiniz tabii. İnsanlar.”

“Peri-vaftiz-annem olarak daha-eee- üretken olman gerekmiyor mu?”

“Öyleyim ya?” Eloise suyun içinden çıkıp çiçekten elbisesinin eteklerini silkeledi. “Seni buraya getirdim. Olman gereken yere. Peri-vaftiz-annenin görevi prensi ya da prensesin uygun anda uygun yerde uygun kişiyle olmasını sağlamaktır, elbette bunu yaparken muhteşem görünmesini. Kıyafetlerin hala gözlerimi yakıyor ama oldukça güzel görünüyorsun ve tam da olman gereken yerdesin, o yüzden, şikayetin varsa başperiye yazabilirsin, elbette o Charming denen oğlandan beri insanların zekasına olan güvenini tamamen kaybetmiş durumda ve kendini insan dünyasından soyutlamaya çalışıyor ama-”

“Bir şey sorabilir miyim?” diye fısıldadı Derek, Eloise'in görünüşte sonsuz monoloğunun altından. Stiles başıyla onayladı.

“O çok konuştuğu için mi sen bu alışkanlığı kazandın yoksa burada kötü etki eden sen miydin?”

“Aman ne komik.” diye geri tısladı. “Ama sanırım birincisiydi. Doğduğumdan beri onunlayım, sonuçta.”

“Sence olman gereken yer derken neyi kastediyordu?”

“Bir şey anladıysam ve sana söylemiyorsam beni şu gölde boğabilirsin.” Stiles omuzlarını silkti. “Periler çok garip olabilir, dedikleri her şeyi çözmeye çalışırsan ömrün epeyce kısalabilir.”

“-ama daha ilk günden böyle olacağını anlamıştım, anlıyorsunuz ya, yani kim aşık olduğu kızın yüzünü hatırlamaz ki, yıldızlar aşkına. Neyse, ne diyorduk, ah evet. Artık uyku vakti gelmiş.” 

Asasının ucunu çay fincanına vurdu ve su kayboldu, yerine minderler belirdi. “Size iyi geceler, küçük kuşlarım. Sana daha güzel rüyalar, Gwrddywal, endişelenme her zaman favorim sen olacaksın. O minik burnuna konduğumda ve hapşırdığında benim için özel olacağını anlamıştım, ah ne güzel bir gündü. Her neyse canım-” sesi yumuşak, hülyalı halinden kurtulup ciddileşti. “Beni bir daha uyandırmayın.” Sonra fincanına uzanıp onlara arkasını döndü.

“Biz de uyusak iyi olur.” dedi Derek, birkaç dakikalık tuhaf sessizce dikilme seansından sonra. “Yarın uzun bir gün olacak.”

“Evet.” Stiles yeni hatırlamış gibi başını salladı. “Uyku.” 

Birbirlerine sırtlarını dönüp soyunmaya başladılar, Stiles, Eloise ona pijama aldırdığında söylendiği için kendini kınamakla meşguldü, Derek'le aynı odada çıplak uyumak o anda hiç iyi bir çözüm gibi görünmüyordu çünkü. Kumaş hışırtıları ve metallerin birbirine çarpış sesinden sonra, tekrar birbirlerine döndüklerinde Derek'in kulakları biraz kızarmıştı ve Stiles gözlerini onunkilerden kaçırdı. “Eee o zaman- sağdakini mi istersin, soldakini mi?”

“Benim için fark etmez.”

“Benim için de, o yüzden bütün gece burada dikilmek istemiyorsak-” Stiles eliyle yatakları işaret etti.

Derek iç çekerek sağdaki yatağa yöneldiğinde Stiles da sessizce soldakine ilerledi. Derek'in yastığının altına bir hançer sokuşunu izledi.

“Bu gerekli mi?” diye sordu esnemesinin arasında. Eloise'i uyandırmamak için fısıldıyordu.

“Hiç handa kalmadın, değil mi?” dedi Derek, o da fısıldıyordu.

“Korkmalı mıyım?”

“Ben seni korurum.” dedi Derek ama gözlerini devirdiği görülebiliyordu. “Silahım var. Merak etme.”

“Ama ya-”

“İyi geceler Stiles.” dedi epey sabırsız bir ses ve sonra mumu üfledi. Oda, hala duvarları kızıla boyayan zayıf ateş haricinde karanlığa gömüldü. Ateş de çok geçmeden sönüp odayı dışarıyı uğuldatan rüzgarların merhametine teslim etmişti.

Prensimiz bunu uyanana dek fark etmeyecekti, ama o gece, doğduğu günden beri hiç üşümeden uyuduğu ilk geceydi.  
****************

Hazır kahramanımız uyurken, bilmeniz gereken bazı şeyleri size anlatmak isterim. Peri-vaftiz-anneler, hem peri hem de anne olduklarından oldukça bilgedirler elbette, ama hem periler hem de anneler gibi, bilgeliklerini paylaşırken en net yolu seçtikleri nadir görülmüştür.

Söz konusu olan peri-vaftiz-anne Eloise iken, bu olayın görülme ihtimalinin daha da düştüğünü de belirtmeden geçmemeliyiz. Eloise, prensine oldukça düşkün ve ona karşı sevgi dolu olsa da- şüphesiz, bütün diğer peri-vaftiz-anneler gibi- aynı zamanda onun insanlığına karşı doldurulamaz bir bilgisizlik sahibiydi- şüphesiz, bütün diğer peri-vaftiz-anneler gibi. İnsanların bağları onların yapabildiği şekilde ve ölçüde sezemediğini unutmuştu, ya da bir ihtimal unutmamıştı ama unutmuş gibi yapmayı tercih etmişti. Bunun birkaç sebebi olabilirdi aslına bakarsanız, çünkü Eloise diğe peri-vaftiz-anneler gibi prensini ya da prensesini bir baloya hazırlamak ve gereken her şeyi yaptığını bilerek, gönül rahatlığıyla onun mutluluğu bulmasını istiyordu ve bu durum, onun arzularına uymayacak kadar sade yaşanmıştı. Bir diğer ihtimalle, belki de prensinden vazgeçmeye henüz hazır değildi. Ya da belki, sezdiği bağın ne kadar güçlenmeye biçilmiş bir kaderi olduğunun ayırdına varamamıştı. Hangisiydiyse, prensini bilgilendirmemesinde kötü niyet yoktu ve dolayısıyla, ertesi gün yaşanacak olayların da onun suçu sayılması, kesinlikle büyük bir haksızlık olurdu.

Kendisi dışında kimse de, onu suçlamadı zaten.

Hikayenin ikinci kısmı, uyuyan bir prensle başlıyor. Ve bu konumunun devamlılığa olan mahkumiyetini anlatıyor.

Bu, derslerini daha iyi dinlemesi gereken iki prens, bir anlığına dikkati dağılan bir peri-vaftiz-anne ve neredeyse daha oluşamadan yitip gidecek olan bir bağın hikayesi.

*****************  
Ertesi sabah Stiles uyandığında diğer yatak çoktan toplanmıştı. Derek'in özenle ayak ucuna yasladığı kalkanı da ortalıkta görünmüyordu. Stiles gözlerini kısarak camdan dışarıyı izledi, güneş hala solgundu.

Söylene söylene kaldıp ürpererek üzerini giydi, bir yandan da sönmüş şömineye acıklı bakışlar atıyordu. Gidip Eloise'i uyandırdı.

“Ha-ne?” Eloise sıçrayarak dönüp ona baktı. “ Gwrddywal? Yaralandın mı? Saldırıya mı uğradık? Bir balo mu var?”

“Hiçbiri.” dedi Stiles, yüzüne üzgün bir ifade vererek. “Ne yazık ki hayatımız hala o kadar eğlenceli değil, El. Uyanma vakti.”

Eloise iç çekerek fincanın tabağından asasını almak için eğildi.

“Kıyafetlerinin rengini değiştirebilirim?” diye önerdi, kendi elbisesiyle işi bittiğinde.

“Teşekkürler, ben almayayım.” Stiles eşyalarını çabucak toplayıp her şeyi eyer çantasına tıkıştırdı. “Geliyor musun, seni dönüşte mi alalım?” diye takıldı, peri-vaftiz-annesinin bigudileriyle uğraşmasını izlerken, ister istemez gülümseyerek.

“Çok kötü bir çocuksun.” Eloise aceleyle süzülerek ona doğru geldi. “Hazırım işte! Yakışıklı prens nerede?”

“Tam da burada.” Stiles başparmaklarıyla kendini işaret etti. “İltifat için teşekkür ederim-”

“Senden bahsetmiyordum.” Eloise ona küçümseyici bir bakış attı. “Sen çok güzel olmadığından değil, Gwrddywal, ama diğerinden bahsediyordum.”

“Derek bir prens değil ki.” diye tartıştı Stiles.

“İnsanlar.” dedi Eloise, bir şekilde bu kelimeye sonsuz bir sıkıntı ve bıkkınlık yüklemeyi başararak. Stiles'ın sorgulayan bakışları karşısında gözlerini kaçırdı. “Haydi, dikilip durma öyle, gitmemiz gerek diyen sendin.”

Prensimizin, peri-vaftiz-annesinin hareketlerinden doğan şüphesi artık en yüksek noktasına erişmiş haldeydi ama daha o bir mantık ağı oluşturmaya başlayamadan dışardan sert bir “ Gwrddywal!” bağırışı duyuldu ve Stiles aceleden ayakları birbirine dolanarak dışarı koştu.

******************  
Derek o gün neler olduğunu net olarak hatırlayamıyordu. Neredeyse sihir gibiydi, yol, nal sesleri, mola verdikleri çayırlık, uzaktan görünen yıkık dökük şato, Stiles'ın oraya gidip bakmakta ısrar etmesi, hepsi çok uzun zaman önce görülen rüyalar gibi bulanıktılar. Net olarak hatırladığı tek şey, Stiles'ın harabeye dönmüş bir odada, her şey tozla kaplıyken nasılsa ışıl ışıl kalmayı başarmış bir çıkrığa doğru yürüyüşüydü. Derek onun ne yapacağını çok geç olana dek tahmin edememişti ve Eloise o sırada fark etmeden içine uçtuğu bir örümcek ağından kurtulmaya çalışıyordu.

Stiles sanki bir büyünün etkisine girmiş gibi, camlaşmış gözlerle çıkrığa doğru ilerlemiş, parmağını meşumca ışıldayan iğneye doğru uzatmış ve Derek daha ağzını açamadan iğneye dokunmuştu.

“BU SENİN İÇİN DEĞİLDİ ÇOCUK!” diyen bir ses odada yankılandı, kızgından çok hayal kırıklığına uğramış bir tonu vardı. Ses yavaş yavaş sönerken Stiles yana doğru kaydı, Derek onu son anda tutabilmişti.

“Eloise!” diye seslendi dehşet dolu bir sesle, bir yandan da Stiles'ın nefes alıp almadığını kontrol etti, neyse ki hala alıyordu. 

“Geldim, geldim işte, yardım etmediğiniz için de çok teşek- YILDIZLAR AŞKINA.” Eloise hızla onlara doğru uçup Stiles'ın alnına kondu. “Ona ne yaptın sen?” dediğinde sesi suçlayıcıydı, tıpkı yüzüne diktiği bakışları gibi.

“Hiçbir şey!” Derek titreyen bir elle çıkrığı işaret etti. “Şuna dokundu- ne oldu bilmiyorum-”

“Ah salak çocuk.” Eloise önce büyümüş gözlerle ucunda bir damla kan parlayan iğneye, sonra da salaklığına inanamazmış gibi Stiles'a baktı. 

“İyi olacak değil mi?” Derek onun yüzünü görmeye çalışıyordu ama bir aşağı bir yukarı uçan bir perinin yüzüne bakmak kolay iş değildi. “Eloise?”

“Uyuyor.” Peri sıkıntıyla iç çekti. “Şimdilik iyi.”

“Nasıl uyanacak?” diye sordu Derek sabırsızca.

“Nasıl mı- ah, doğru. Sihir olmayan krallık.” Eloise Derek'in göz hizasında durdu. “Bak, sonsuz uykuyla lanetlenmiş iğne, çok eski numaradır. Bütün peri çocukları bunu uçmayı öğrenmeden bile yapabilirler.”

“Madem o kadar bilinir, Stiles bu tuzağa nasıl düştü?”

“Çünkü, o çocuk dediğim hiçbir şeyi dinlemiyor.” Eloise yüzünü astı.

“Onu nasıl uyandıracağız peki?”

“Sakin olsana biraz.” Perinin minik yeşil gözleri parladı. “Çok basit, sadece duygu bağının diğer ucunu bulmamız gerek-”

“Duygu bağı-”

“Sana her şeyi mi anlatmam gerekecek?” Eloise ona bıkkınlıkla bakıyordu. “Bebeklerin nereden geldiğini de söylemem gerekiyor mu-”

“Sadece perisel şeyler, teşekkür ederim.” dedi Derek aynı oranda ters bir sesle. Kulakları kızarmıştı.

“İyi iyi. Duygu bağı, her insanın doğuştan sahip olduğu şeydir, iki insanı birbirine bağlar, bu kadarını da anlamıştın diye umuyorum?”

“Onu nasıl bulacağız ki?”

“Bak ne diyeceğim.” Eloise'in yüzüne Derek'i endişelendiren bir ifade yerleşmişti. “Şimdi, sen Gwrddywal'ı şuradaki taş sıraya bırak ve gidip bana bir gül bul. Tamam mı? Sence bunu yapabilir misin?”

“Gül-peki.” Derek uysalca kendine söyleneni yaptı.

İşte o an, her peri-vaftiz-annenin heyecanla beklediği o çok özel andı. Minik yavrucaklarının ilk baştan yaratılışı.

**************  
Derek, çimenlerin arasında bulduğu bir gülle geri döndüğünde Stiles, kendisine benzemiyordu.

Taş sıranın üzerinde, bıraktığı yerde yatıyordu ama üzerine siyah bir pantolon, parlak mavi ipekten bir gömlek giydirilmişti. Sürekli ellerini arasından geçirdiğinden karmakarışık olan saçları özenle şekillendirilmiş haldeydiler ve elleri, karnının üzerinde birleştirilmişti.

“Ah, dönmüşsün.” Eloise asasını yüzüne doğru çekip beklentiyle ona baktı. “Ee, ne düşünüyorsun?”

“Bundan hoşlanmayacak.” dedi Derek, hala şaşkın bir halde.

“Beni suçlayamazsın, en azından bir kere yapmam gerekiyordu.” Eloise'in yüzü yavru bir kedininkine benzemişti. “Bana asla izin vermiyordu, balolara bile o korkunç kıyafetlerle katılıyordu! Ama şimdi çok güzel olmadı mı?” Eloise arkasına doğru uçup asasıyla Derek'in sırtını dürttü. “Bak ona. Biraz yakından bak.”

Derek ister istemez söyleneni yaptı. Çocuk gerçekten-güzeldi. Söylenecek başka bir söz yoktu. Uyurken olduğundan bile daha genç görünüyordu, yüzünde donmuş bir su damlasının kusursuzluğu vardı ve hafifçe aralık kalmış dudakları-

“Bu parlatıcı mı?” Derek hayretle Eloise'in gülümsemesine baktı. “Ciddi misin?”

“Dudakları kurusun istemedim!” diye kendini savundu peri, hararetli bir şekilde. “Kötü bir peri-vaftiz-anne olduğumu mu söylemeye çalışıyorsun-”

“Hayır, kesinlikle öyle bir niyetim yoktu.” Derek yorgun bir halde nefesini verdi. “Şimdi ne olacak?”

“Kusursuz görünmeyen bir şey mi var-”

“Hayır, yani sonsuz uyku kısmından bahsediyordum.” Ona geçekten inanamıyor gibi baktı. 

“Ah, o.” Eloise sanki minik bir detaymış gibi elini salladı. “Bak, onu nasıl halledeceğimizi biliyorum, gerçekten. Şimdi sen Elysra'daki peri Marlow'u bul, ona geceotuna ihtiyacın olduğunu söyle. İsmimi söylersen sana yardım edecektir.”

“Stiles-”

“Gwrddywal benimle güvende olacak tabii ki, ben onu on altı yıl hayatta tuttum evlat!” Eloise elini tekrar salladı. “Ne duruyorsun?”

“İyi de- peki.” Derek pes etmiş halde Stiles'a son bir bakış attı ve sonra atına doğru koşmaya başladı.

**************  
Bir perinin ne kadar aksi olabileceğinin sınırlarını denemek isteyen olursa, peri Marlow başlamak için en doğru kişiydi.

O çok yaşlıydı- periler için bile- ve çok asabi- periler için bile.

Yine de üç acı dolu saatin sonunda Derek geceotunu ondan almayı başarmıştı. Buruşuk mavi çiçekleri olan bir şeydi ve daha sonra yolda farkına vardığı üzere, karanlıkta parlıyordu.

Derek sadece işe yaramasını umabilirdi. Buraya gelirken tehlikelerle yüzleşmesi gerekeceğini biliyordu ama bu tür tehlikeleri hesaba katmamıştı. Stiles'ı hesaba katmamıştı.

Atını aceleyle yıkık dökük ahırlardan birine bıraktı, sağanak yağmurun altında koşarak onları bıraktığı salona yöneldi.

İçerisi karanlıktı, solgunca ışıldayan bitki hariç, herhangi bir yol gösterici yoktu. Derek, Eloise'in neden meşaleleri yakmadığını merak etti, onun için zor bir iş olmasa gerekti bu.

“Eloise?” diye seslendi Derek karanlığa, boştaki eli kılıcının kabzasını kavradı.  
Yanıt gelmedi.

“Eloise?” Bu sefer sesi daha yüksekti.

“Kim o?” diye yanıt verdi, yabancı bir kadının sesi. 

Sonra salon birden aydınlandı ve Derek, bir ejderhayla burun buruna geldi.

*************  
Derek'in kolu ezberlenmiş bir hareketle kılıcı yükseltirken gözleri hızla ejderhanın kalbinin olduğunu tahmin ettiği yerle kendisi arasındaki mesafeyi ölçüyordu, kılıcı doğru yere saplayabilme olasılığı çok düşüktü. Eloise'e ne yapmıştı acaba? Stiles hala hayatta mıydı?

“Hey, hey dur bakalım.” Eloise birden ejderhayla arasında belirmişti. “Bu pek nazikçe değil, evlat. Misafirlerimize kılıç kaldırmayız.”

“Misafir mi, misafir mi-”

“Kulakların duymuyor mu?” Eloise onun kılıcı tutan eline kondu. “Üzgünüm tatlım.” diyordu bir yandan da, ejderhaya bakarak. “İnsanlar. Bilirsin işte.”

“Ah, sorun değil.” dedi ejderha neşeli bir sesle. “Merhaba. Siz bir şövalye olmalısınız.” Kuyruğu arkasında havayı biçerek diğer tarafa indi. “Daha önce hiç görmemiştim ama hep görmek istemişimdir.” Devasa sarı gözleri Derek'in gözlerine baktı. “Adım Bertha.”

“D-Derek.” Derek gözlerini kırpıştırdı, sonra yavaşça kolunu indirdi. Kılıcın ağırlığını uzun süre havada tuttuktan sonra kasları titremeye başlamıştı, Eloise elinden havalanıp ejderhanın pençesine kondu. 

“Yağmur başladığında geldi, Gwrddywal çok üşüyordu, bütün yarattığım battaniyelere rağmen üstelik! Yıldızlar biliyor, kendimi çaresiz hissetmeye başlamıştım. Neyse ki, Bertha tam zamanında yetişti.” Eloise, ejderhanın pençesini okşadı. “Neyse, haydi içeri gidelim. Burası soğuk.”

Derek artık olan bitenler üzerine fikir yürütmeye çalışmayı bıraktığı için, ağzını kapattı ve ikisini salona doğru takip etti.

Bertha kendini Stiles'ın yattığı sıranın etrafına sarıp uzandı, başını pençelerine dayadı. Eloise bitkiyi Stiles'ın kulağının arkasına sıkıştırdıktan sonra- anlaşılan otu sadece dekoratif sebeplerle istemişti, Derek eğer odada bir ejderhayla oturmuyor olsaydı ona sitem edebilirdi ama o anda gerekli enerjiyi bulamadı- onun sırtına yerleşti. Derek ürperten soğuğa rağmen onlardan uzağa, duvarın dibine oturdu.

“Ee...” dedi Bertha bir süre sonra. “İyi bir hikaye bilen var mı?”

“Sanırım size Gwrddywal'ın bebekken neredeyse zehirli bir elma yediği zamanı anlatabilirim.” diye önerdi Eloise.

“Zehirli elma mı?” Derek gözlerini kıstı. “Pek iyi bir-” Perinin yüzündeki incinmiş ifadeyi görünce sustu.

“Kulağa güzel geliyor.” dedi Bertha, sanki onlar hiç konuşmamış gibi. “Şimdiden çok merak ediyorum.”

“Anlatmayacağım.” Eloise'in sesi kırgın çıkmıştı. “Belki her haltı bilen güzel çocuk sana bir hikaye anlatır. Mesela ejderhaları öldüreceğiyle ilgili olan?” Derek'e zehir dolu bir bakış attı, sonra arkasını döndü.

“Ejderha mı öldürdün?” dedi Bertha, çok ciddi bir sesle.

“Hayır.” Derek'in farkına varamadan kılıcına gitmişti bile. “Ben sadece-”

“Ah, iyi.” Bertha hafifçe gülerken burun deliklerinden buhar çıktı. “Belki bazı kötü ejderhalarla karşılaşmışsındır diye düşündüm, ejderha leydileri onlardan kurtarmışsındır. Şövalyeler böyle yapar, değil mi?” Beklentiyle ona baktı.

“Evet, sanırım.” dedi Derek. Başka ne diyebileceğini bilememişti.

“Dinlediğim bütün öykülerde şövalyeler hep leydilere yardım ediyor, bence bu çok hoş. Bazı ejderhalar, hayır cevabını anlamayacak kadar kalın pullu.” Yüzünü buruşturdu. “Hep birkaç şövalyenin işimize yarayabileceğini düşünmüşümdür. Belki bu macera bittikten sonra seninle seyahat edebiliriz, ne dersin Derek?”

“Bu harika olur.” Bir kere daha ne diyeceğini bilememişti. Ejderhayı kızdırırsa onu diri diri yakmasından korkuyordu ama ejderhanın sesindeki iyi niyet gerçek gibiydi. 

“Söylesene, Gwrddywal'la nasıl tanıştınız?” dedi Bertha.

“Ona yol tarifi sormak için durmuştum, sonra sarayda beraber yemek yedik-”

“Ah, tam da hayal ettiğim gibi.” Bertha mutlu bir şekilde içini çekti. “Bence harikasınız. Her neyse, biraz uyuyayım. Sabah görüşürüz, Derek. Uyurken kuyruğumu hareket ettirdiğimi söylerler, dikkat et de sana çarpmasın.” Sonra gözleri kapandı.

Derek bir uzun an boyunca onu izledi, nefes alıp verirken yükselen karnını, değişen ışıkta ışıldayan pullarını. Bir ejderhayla aynı odadaydı. Bir ejderhayla aynı odadaydı ve henüz ikisi de ölmemişlerdi. Bertha onu yakmak için uyumasını bekliyor olamazdı, değil mi? Tüm korkusuna rağmen Derek bile bunun pek mantıklı bir düşünce olmadığını kabul etmek zorundaydı. Hem, Bertha gerçekten iyi birine benziyordu, eğer Derek'in boyu kadar uzun dişlerini ve ateş çıkarabilmesini saymazsanız. Ve Derek saymadan edemiyordu.

Ona bakıp durursa ejderha büyük ihtimalle uyanacaktı, o yüzden bakışlarını Stiles'a kaydırdı. Hala bıraktığı gibi uyuyordu, Eloise gülü ellerinin arasına koymuş, üzerine neredeyse beş tane battaniye örtmüştü. Derek iç çekerek Eloise'in küçük şekline baktı, ondan özür dilemesi gerekecekti. Stiles hiç kıpırdamıyordu, handaki gecede sürekli dönüp durmuştu oysa. Derek bir an onun konuşmasını dinlemeyi ne kadar özlediğini fark etti, onun etrafta hareket etmesini, onu kendisine bakarken yakalamayı. 

_Stiles'ı_ ne kadar özlediğini fark etti ve bu onu şaşırttı.

Bu sefer de Stiles'a gözünü dikip baktığının ayırdına varınca- her ne kadar onu uyandırma riski olmasa da-dizlerini göğsüne doğru çekip alnını onlara yasladı, böylece kimseye bakmak zorunda kalmazdı hem. Düşünmesi gerekiyordu ve bunu sabah olup diğerleri uyanmadan önce, biraz sessizliğe sahipken yapsa iyi olabilirdi.

Hayatı boyunca kurduğu en uzun hayali gerçekleştirmesiyle arasında duran son adım, bir ejderha, onun birkaç adım ötesinde uyuyordu. Ve Derek onu öldürmeyecekti. Bunu biliyordu. O Stiles'ı korurken değil.

Stiles, ki kendi başına ejderhadan da perilerden de daha kafa karıştırıcıydı, Derek'in planladığı şeyler arasında yoktu, bu yüzden de onunla ilgili ne yapabileceğiyle ilgili bir seçenek üretmeyi başaramıyordu. Tek bildiği, eğer Stiles uyanmazsa onu özleyeceğiydi. Şimdiden özlediği. Bu pek mantıklı değildi, çocuğu tanıyalı daha beş gün bile olmamıştı.

Duygu bağı, diye düşündü. Eloise sanki aradıkları kişi çok açıkmış gibi davranmıştı. Belki de onun için öyleydi, sonuçta Stiles'ın bütün hayatı boyunca orada olmuştu o. Acaba her kimdiyse, ona haber yollamış mıydı? Belki de ertesi sabah gönlünü aldıktan sonra ondan bir isim öğrenebilirdi. Beş krallık boyunca at sürmesi de gerekse, o kişiyi bulup buraya getirecekti.

Derek küçükken, dadısının ona sonsuza kadar uyuyan bir kızla ilgili bir masal anlattığını hatırlıyordu. Çevre krallıklardaki bütün prens ve prensesler, prensesi öpüp uyandırmayı denemişlerdi ama başarısız olmuşlardı. Prenses uyumaya devam etmişti, saçlarındaki çiçekler solmuş, yatağının örtüsü güvelerce yenmiş, bir süre sonra uzuvları örümcek ağlarıyla kaplanmıştı ama o uyumaya devam etmişti. Çevresindeki krallıkta herkes yaşlanıp ölürken, o ilk uyuyakaldığı andaki kadar genç halde uyumaya devam etmişti.

En sonunda, yüzyıllar sonra bir şövalye odaya girdiğinde, onu ilk uyuduğu zamanki gibi bulmuştu, yüzü hala canlı ve genç, saçları hala altın kadar sarı ve dudakları hala pembe.

Soğuktan ürpererek kendi kendine başını salladı.

Stiles sonsuza kadar uyuyamazdı. İzin vermeyecekti.

******************

Derek ertesi sabah gözlerini bir ejderhanın pullarına açtı.

Şok bedenini acımasız bir hızla uyandırırken gerilemeye çalışıp Bertha'nın yüzüne çarptı.

“Ov.” Ejderha burnunu yukarı doğru çekti. “Uyumaya devam et, daha erken.” dediğinde sesi yarı uyur yarı uyanıktı.

Derek dirseklerinin üzerine kalkıp etrafa bakındı, Bertha gece o uyurken onu yanına doğru çekmiş olmalıydı. Büyük ihtimalle, donmamış olmasını ona borçluydu. Harika, şimdi ona hayatını da borçlandığına göre, onu öldürme ihtimali tamamen ortadan kalkmıştı.

“Özür dilerim.” dedi, Bertha onun kalkma girişimleri karşısında kıpırdandığında. Ejderha uyumaya devam etmiş olmalıydı ki, sesi çıkmadı. 

Eloise dün uyuduğu yerde yoktu. Derek bir an etrafa bakındıktan sonra gözleri elbisesinin simli ışıltısını yakaladı, peri Stiles'ın çenesiyle boynu arasındaki minik alana sokulmuş uyuyordu.

Derek'in cidden ondan özür dilemesi gerekiyordu.

Stiles hala kıpırdamamş gibi görünüyordu, dün geceki pozisyonu hala bozulmamıştı. Derek ne yaptığını fark etmeden uzanıp onun yanağına dokunmuştu bile, soğuk değildi. Bu iyiye işaretti herhalde, Derek yine de battaniyelerini düzeltti.

Eğer ejderhayı öldürmeyecektiyse-ki artık kendine yapamayacağını itiraf etmişti- eve eli boş dönmesi gerekecekti. Eğitimini tamamlayamadan. Onca yıllık eğitimi ve emeği boşa harcayarak.

Bu düşünce, beraberinde eve gitmeyi ne kadar istemediği fikrini getirdi ve bu da Derek'i gafil avlamıştı.

“Eloise.” Derek parmağının ucuyla onun omzuna dokundu. “Uyanman gerek. Eloise?”

“Ne?” Anlaşılan Eloise sabah insanı-perisi değildi. Sesi her zamankinden de daha aksi çıkıyordu, gözlerini ovuşturdu. “Ne oldu?”

“Sabah.” dedi Derek. “Stiles'ın ruh bağını paylaştığı kişiyi bulmamız gerek.”

“Aramamıza gerek yok ki.” Eloise hafifçe iç çekti. “Cidden, ilk başta bundan daha zeki görünüyordun.”

“Ne?”

“Gwrddywal'ın ruh bağını kiminle paylaştığı çok açık değil mi?”

“Stiles-” diye başladı Derek ama Eloise başını sallayınca durdu.

“Hayır.” Peri onun gözlerine baktı. “Adını söyle.”

“Yapabileceğimden emin değilim.” diye itiraf etti Derek.

“Dene.” Eloise eliyle taş sıraya vurdu. “Buraya gel ve kulağına söyle.”

“Bunun işe yarayacağını- ben olduğumu düşünüyorsun.” Derek hayretle ona baktı. “Ben olduğumu mu düşünüyorsun?”

“Biliyorum.” diye düzeltti Eloise.

“Ben- sanmıyorum.”

“Dene o zaman.” Eloise bir kere daha sıraya vurdu. “Kulağına ismini söyle. Sonrasını biliyorsundur herhalde.” Ona göz kırptı, sesindeki keyifsizlikle epey bir tezat olmuştu bu. “Yani, ben peri-vaftiz-annesiyim, bunu bilmek benim görevim ama elbette, ben kötü bir peri-vaftiz-anne olduğum için haksız olabilirim elbette-”

“Öyle demek istememiştim.”

“Ama dedin.”

“Korkmuştum-”

“Ben korkmadım mı sence?”

“Onu durdurmam gerekirdi-”

“O benim işimdi.” Eloise iç çekti. “Bu senin suçun değildi evlat. Ona göz kulak olmak benim işimdi. Başarısız oldum. Belki de gerçekten kötü bir peri-vaftiz-anneyimdir.”

“Değilsin. Gerçekten-”

“Hadi ama. Nasıl bir peri-vaftiz-anne en basit sihirsel tuzakları bile öğretememiş olur?” Uzanıp Stiles'ın çenesini okşadı. “Eğer uyanmazsa, onu bir daha asla göremeyeceğim. Eğer uyanmazsa, bu benim suçum olacak.”

“Onu iyi yetiştirmişsin.” diye itiraz etti Derek. “Ona bir baksana. Sadece herkesin başına gelebilecek bir şeydi, tamam mı? Ve o uyanacak. Bunu düzelteceğiz.”

Eloise çok hafifçe gülümsedi.

“Pekala. O halde dene bakalım.”

Birden ağzı kurumuştu. Yine de adımları eskisi kadar canlıydı, Bertha'nın kuyruğunun üzerinden tırmanıp taş zemine atladı, ejderha hoşnutsuz bir ses çıkardığında özür diler bir havada pullarını okşadı. 

“Gwrddywal.” diye hatırlattı Eloise, sesi biraz nefes nefese çıkmıştı. Derek başıyla onayladı, kendi nefesleri de düzensizleşmeye başlamıştı.

Yavaşça kulağına doğru eğildi.

“Gwrddywal?” diye denedi. Doğru telaffuz edip etmediğinden emin değildi, vurguları Eloise'inkiler kadar net olmamıştı ama yeteceğini umuyordu. Bir değişim yoktu, çaresizce Eloise'e baktı.

“Öpsene!” dedi Eloise sabırsızca. Ellerinden birini ağzına bastırmıştı.

“Ah evet.” Derek bir an durup Stiles'ın yüzünü izledi. Bilinçsiz birini öpmek kulağa çok yanlış geliyordu, çok tuhaf. Ama başka şansı yoktu, anlaşılan. Derin bir nefes aldı.

Dudaklarını onunkilere değdirdi, neredeyse var olmayan bir dokunuştu. Anlık bir temas. Bir an durup nefesini paylaşmasına izin verdi. Stiles'ın mutlak uyku sessizliği içinde kendi nefesleri kulağa daha da yüksek geliyordu.

“Biraz hızlı olmadı mı?” dedi Stiles aniden, çatlak bir sesle ve Derek ateşe değmiş gibi geri çekildi.

“Stiles- cidden-işe yaradı-sen-”

“Şikayet ettiğimden değil.” diye devam etti Stiles, onu umursamadan. “Ama sonuçta ben bir prensim, değil mi?” Derek'e bakıp sırıttı. “Boğazım neden bu kadar kuru? Ve biz neredeyiz?” Etrafına bakındı ve Bertha'yı gördüğünde gözleri büyüyerek Derek'e döndü. “Bir ejderha mı aldınız? Ne zamandır uyuyorum ben?”

“Üç gün oldu.” dedi Derek, hala heyecanını atlatamamıştı. “Uyandın. İşe yaradı, ben-”

“Üç gündür uyuyor muyum?” Stiles doğrulup oturdu. “Bütün eğlenceyi kaçırdım, değil mi? Ben uyurken gidip bir ejderha bulduğunuza inanamıyorum.”  
“Adım Bertha.” Gürültüleri Bertha'yı uyandırmış olmalıydı. “Ve Gwrddywal, uyanmana çok sevindim. Derek seni gerçekten çok özlüyordu, sanırım bu normal, duygu bağı ve diğer şeyleri düşününce-”

“Beni özledin mi?” diye sordu Stiles, kaşlarını kaldırarak, tam da Derek'in “Bertha!” dediği sırada.

“Ah özür dilerim.” Bertha bir ona bir diğerine bakıyordu. “Ben sandım ki- biliyor sanmıştım. Yani ikiniz tam da dinlediğim hikayelerdeki o çiftler gibiydiniz. Derek, çok özür dilerim.”

“Önemli değil.” dedi Stiles onun yerine, elini havada sallayarak. “Tanıştığımıza memnun oldum, Bertha. Eloise nerede?” Bir an durup kendine baktı. “Ve ben ne giyiyorum böyle?”

“En azından uyurken güzel görünürsün diye düşündüm.” Eloise suçlu bir ifadeyle ona doğru uçtu. “Ah Gwrddywal, beni affedebilecek misin? Tamamen çuvalladım, biliyorum.”

“Dalga mı geçiyorsun?” Stiles kaşlarını çattı. “Ben tam bir gerizekalı gibi kendimi lanetletiyorum ve uyandığımda bir ejderha ve hiç de fena gözükmeyen bir şövalyeden bir öpücük buluyorum. Bana sorarsan, oldukça hoş bir deneyimdi, ayrıca uykumu da aldım.”

Derek kendini tutamayıp gülerken Eloise hızla uçup onun burnuna sarıldı.

“Sen harika bir çocuksun Gwrddywal.” dedi yavaşça. “Sensiz tek bir mutlu gün bile geçiremezdim.”

“Biliyorum, biliyorum.” Stiles ona gülümsedi. “Şimdi eski kıyafetlerimi geri alabilir miyim?”

************  
Derek'e sorarsanız, kral ve kraliçe olayları oldukça iyi karşılamışlardı.

(Hatta oğullarının bir ejderhayla kapıda belirip “Hey, bu Bertha, bir süre bizimle takılacak, umarım sorun olmaz?” demesi üzerine “Elbette olmaz.” demeleri iyi karşılamaktan bir adım öteye geçmiş sayılabilirdi. Kahramanımızın kendisi de, bu kadar kolay olmasını beklememişti.)

Kral daha sonra, kahvaltı ederlerken Derek'in şövalye ilan edilmeyi hak ettiğini çünkü ejderhayı öldürmemiş olsa bile, ona karşı korkusunu yenmiş olduğunu söylemişti, elbette Eloise bu fırsatı kaçırmayarak bir kutlama balosu teklif etmişti.

İşte prensimizin orada, üzerinde yeşil, ipek bir gömlek ve gözlerinin etrafında simlerle durmasına sebep olan olaylar zinciri bu şekilde gelişmişti. Balodaki en mutlu kişi kuşkusuz Eloise'di, oradan oraya uçuşup herkese Stiles'ın ne kadar güzel göründüğü üzerine tiratlar atıyordu. Stiles, ona bu kadarcık mutluluğu verebileceğine kendini ikna etmişti, onun gözleri kalabalıkta birini arıyordu. 

Gözleri sonunda aradıkları kişiyi balkonda buldular, Derek yine siyahlar içinde, korkuluklara dayanmış Bertha'yla konuşuyordu. Bertha da balodan en az Eloise kadar memnundu, arada bir balkondan boynunu uzatıp içerde “tam da dinlediği hikayelerdeki gibi” olduğunu söylediği baloyu izliyordu.

“Ben- gidip biraz avlanayım.” dedi Stiles'ı görür görmez ve ikisini baş başa bıraktı. Gergin bir sessizlik oldu.

“Ben-” diye başladı Stiles, tam da Derek'in “Belki-” diye başladığı sırada. İkisi de hafifçe güldüler.

“Sen söyle.” dedi Derek.

“Ah, bunu yapmayacağız değil mi?” Stiles yüzünü buruşturdu. “Bu işin garipleşmesini istemiyorum.”

“Ben de istemiyorum elbette, ama-”

“Ama yok, Derek. İkimiz de istemiyorsak bunun garip olması gerekmez.”

“O kadar basit değil-”

“Elbette öyle.” Stiles, sanki Derek'in bilmediği bir şey biliyormuş gibi gülümsüyordu.

“Stiles, üç gün boyunca uyuyordun.” Derek'in kalbi yine fazla hızlanmıştı. “Hiç uyanmayacaksın sandım. Seni uyurken öptüm, bunun garip olmadığını söylemeyeceksin herhalde?”

“Söylemeyeceğim.” diye onayladı Stiles. Sonra birkaç adım attı ve Derek ne olduğunu tam olarak anlamadan dudaklarını onunkilere bastırdı. 

“Bu yeterince açıklayıcı mıydı?” dedi ayrıldıklarında, Derek büyümüş gözlerle ona bakakalmış bir haldeydi. Tek yapabildiği başını sallamak oldu.

“Güzel.” Stiles güldü ve onu tekrar öptü. Sonra tekrar. “Biraz daha kal.” Sonra tekrar.

Derek neyi onayladığından emin olmadan başını salladı, o anda sadece onu öpmeye odaklanabiliyordu.

“Oraya bakma.” dedi Stiles, bu kez ikisi de nefes nefese kalmışlardı. “Ama Bertha bizi izliyor. Ve sanırım az önce ellerini çırptı. Yani pençelerini. Her neyse, anladın-”

Gülerken birini öpmek daha zordu ama bu onları durdurmadı.

Ne de olsa, kahramanları hiçbir zorluk durdurmazdı.

**************  
Stiles (“Aslında Gwrddywal, ah Derek'in bunu söyleyişini duymalıydınız, ama neyse, o kısma daha çok var.”) ve Derek'in hikayesi, Bertha'nın anlatmayı en sevdiği hikaye haline gelmişti ve o andan sonra saraya, ejderhayı görmeye gelen herkes hikayeyi duyma mutluluğuna erişir oldu, isteseler de, istemeseler de.

Eloise'i çok mutlu eden şekilde, o günden sonra sarayda sık sık balolar düzenlenmeye başlandı. (“Hayır! O simleri çıkarmak kaç gün sürüyor haberin var mı senin?”)

Aradan geçen 5 yıldan sonra, saray Lupia'dan gelen epey özel konukları ağırladı ve Stiles, Laura'nın aniden Eloise'in favorisi haline gelmesine hiç de şaşırmadı.

Derek'in konu hakkındaki fikrini öğenmeye fırsat bulamadı, çünkü bahsi geçen kişi, Laura ve Cora'nın Stiles'ı sorularla köşeye sıkıştırdığı anda bahçede saklanan bir haindi.

Ve Stiles onu sevdiği için, kendini çok ama çok şanslı saymalıydı.

****************  
Bütün bilindik hikayelerde olduğu gibi, bu da bir düğünde bitiryor.

Altıncı yılın altıncı aynın altıncı gününde oldukça seçkin davetliler önünde evlendiklerinde, ne Stiles ne de Derek birbirlerinden başkasının varlığını fark edecek kadar uzun süre başka yere baktılar. Kral ve kraliçe oğullarını kötücül bir yaratığa vaat etmedikleri gibi, hiçbir diplomatik evlilik için ayarlama da yapmadıklarından, düğün iki prensin düğünü için oldukça sıradan ve sakin geçti, ya da arka sıralarda oturan Leydi Combe'un kocasına fısıldadığı üzere: “sıkıcı.”

Ve prensimiz, ilk kez bu “sıkıcı”lığı bir lanet olarak görmedi.

“Sanırım sol tarafa biraz daha sim koymalıydım.” diye fısıldadı Eloise endişeli bir sesle, gözleri dolu halde onları izleyen Bertha'ya. Birkaç dakika sonra kendisi de “minik prensinin ne kadar büyüdüğü”yle ilgili bir şeyler söyleyerek ağlamaya başladığı için, konu açıldığı gibi kapandı.

Sonuç olarak prensimiz, bütün prenslerin hak ettiği gibi bir ejderha, bir prens, bir lanet, peri-vaftiz-anne sponsorluğunda yaratılmış harika kıyafetler ve gerçek aşk bağından oluşan bir maceraya kavuşmuş oldu.

Ve elbette; _sonsuza dek mutlu yaşadılar._

**Author's Note:**

> Masal'ımsı AU desem daha doğru olacak herhalde, ya da aklım fazlaca Shrek'e kaydığı için böyle oldu, bilemiyorum:D


End file.
